


A lich's touch

by WhiteWidow96



Category: Dota 2
Genre: Anal, Bondage, DOTA 2 - Freeform, Gay, M/M, NSFW, Oral, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWidow96/pseuds/WhiteWidow96
Summary: Balanar and Ethreain show their love for eachother through some interesting ways.





	A lich's touch

Winds blew through the cold lands that Balanar stalked, step by step was set as he felt the cold ground under his hooves. Every step was discomforting to him, and it didn't help that he wasn't wearing anything but his usual attire, too. Times like these made the Night Stalker wish that he had some clothes, but this journey wasn't for nothing as he had recieved an invitation. Steps forward he approached his destination, and quickly enough he would lay eyes upon it aswell.

From the outside it wasn't anything special, it looked like any other ordinary cave entrance that most would see as a grim oppurtunity or a clear sign to stay away. After all, some would think it's the residence of a bear, and others think it's  _much_  worse.

 

Though Balanar knew what kind of entrance he was going in, he was going into the domain of the Lich himself, Ethreain. Having been here before, the Night Stalker knew that this was the entrance where he had spent so much time. The first time he was here, was the moment he met the Lich, and quickly enough he met him more and more, and eventually it brought out what was a rather niché lovestory. Despite all of that, it was the Night Stalker's turn to finally return some of the favours he had done to the Lich, or repay it in  _some_  way or another. He had all kinds of ideas, but he let out the thought of bringing Lich some live stock.

He crept into the decent opening of the cave as he made his way inside. His eyes scoured about to notice anything different, but it was just the same as he had left it. Still cold from the outside, Balanar took to warming his hands and body by rubbing his hands together and stroking it over his muscular, large body. It took a moments notice for Ethreain to take note of the nightly creature upstairs, but once it was noted, he happily floated upwards and hope the Lich would make it there in time.

 

In the meantime Balanar kept to wrapping his wings around himself in hopes of keeping himself warm, after all this weather was punishing to those who came unprepared, and he wanted to have no quarrel with such cold anymore, yet another cold was approaching. Though his reasoning for it? Love. It was love.

Balanar loved Ethreain, and it made him feel emotions that would replace the feeling of cold with the bonking of his heart, his body warming from it and his mind in a cloud of happiness whenever he'd expect it. Soon enough he heard a floating humming, and as he peeked in the corners of his eyes he was greeted by the man he always knew.

"Ethreain! There you are.." He said, getting up as he approached the Lich. Being much bigger than his partner almost gave an intimidation factor, but at the same time Lich knew who Balanar was. Once Balanr approached the Lich, he looked down and smiled as he wrapped his meaty, strong arms around Ethreain. He let out a gentle sigh as he enjoyed the moment's embrace and then pulled back, looking over the Lich again. Ethreain in return stared the Night Stalker in the eyes, letting a hand trail over the blue cheeck of Balanar. The emerald eyes of the Night Stalker was something to behold, and he almost got lost in thoughts from staring into them.

"Hmhm, I felt a warmer wind blow into my cave and could just tell it was  _you_." Ethreain spoke, in which Balanar replied with "I'd reckon, after all- it's almost like I'm a regular here.." He then brought his head closer to Lich's, bringing his lips on the same level as Ethreain's mouth, and a kiss was given as Balanar pulled the man close.

The embrace and kiss continued for a bit, and as he pulled back the two let out a good sigh.

 

"Fancy a trip down?" Asked the Lich, letting go as he flew towards the entrance to the deeper parts, motioning Balanar to come forth. Balanar himself had no obligations and followed suit shortly after. The footsteps of the hooved stalker were noticable when he walked through the stone corridors, but what could he do? It was ahrd for him not to make a noise with those things, but gladly he wasn't stalking any pray as of now. Instead, he was following his lover into something that he'd yet to find out what would be. His breath was with rhythm and went steady.

Lich floated and guided Balanar, only to reach their destination which was a sizable, decorated and well-equipped bedroom. The bed itself seemed to be fit for more than three people, and once Balanar and Lich walked in, Lich would shut the door as he approached the Stalker from behind. He wrapped his hands around Balanar, letting his hands feel and squeeze the many muscles the Night Stalker carried in his upper frame. He was feeling it, and he wanted Balanar to feel the same.

 

"..Well, someone's getting ahead of themselves.." Said Balanar, feeling some excitement riling up in himself as he was being touched like this. Granted, he was feeling like he could undo some parts- and with some clicks here and there the garments covering his groin came undone, revealing his limp manhood which he soon presented to Lich by turning around.

Lich himself chuckled a little, grinning as he wrapped a hand around the mighty beast's cock. He pushed him back steadily onto the bed, and once he had Balanar down, he began to stroke him. With every stroke of the member he felt Balanar grow thicker and longer, his length reaching the peak of being a whopping nine inches long. Ethreain couldn't keep his eyes off of it, and Balanar simply was laying back with his hands behind his head, enjoying the feeling.

The Lich soon advanced, starting to stroke more as he slid another hand dowwn inbetween the thick thighs of the Stalker, prying his legs open as he reached down to feel the big buttcheeks of Balanar. Quickly he slid the hand inbetween, and with some action moving back and forth, he slid in a finger into the rear entrance of Balanar. It was recieved with a slight gasp of Balanar, and he raised his legs for the Lich to get even more explorative.

Granted, the Lich began to up the pace as he stroked vigorously and fingered aswell, multiplying the amount of fingers as he was comfortably sliding in two fingers with a good pace, hoping to give Balanar some extra stimulation as he pleasured him. The Nightstalker was resting himself as he was being pleasured in both ways, and it made him let out some gasps and huffs here and there. His butthole clenched a little with every motion, but it wasn't anything new to him. Quite honestly, he actually liked it. Granted, he'd allow the feeling to continue as he was being stroked and fingered more.

Though time took it's toll and Balanar felt himself inching closer and closer to an orgasm, indicating that as he began to pant with a progressively higher pace and tone, only to announce it by muttering a "I'm going... to..- Agh!" 

With those words, his cock throbbed and pulsated as thick shots of seed spurted out, in which the Lich eyed what came out, aroused and pleased by the display as he then pulled his fingers out, letting the semen shoot over the beautiful, strong body of Balanar. His groin covered in jizz, Balanar took a deep breath before asking what's next.

 

The Lich chuckled, "Well.. there's lots of things we can try, my dear.." He spoke, eyeing him intently. Feeling like now was the time for some vanilla pleasure, Ethreain stripped himself off of any clothing as he brought forth his smaller, but still decently sized 6 inch manhood forth. Balanar still laid on his back with his legs raised as he shifted himself to the edge of the bed. Lich aligned his manhood with the entrance of Balanar, and soon he began to slowly insert himself as he let out a lustful moan.

"Ooooh..! That's.. warm." He said, surprised by the warmth wrapping around his manhood as it was fully enveloped into the rear of Balanar. Balanar himself reacted with a huff and a groan, he wasn't very fond of being a bottom, but Lich was an exception. Infact, he actually enjoyed it- but he knew better to not show it around. Word would go out quickly, and the last thing the Night Stalker wants to be remembered as would be a bottom. Regardless, Balanar kept his pose as he was being banged, feeling a surprisingly quick pace from Lich as that man was busy huffing and groaning as he seemed eagerly close.

It was slightly emberassing, but the Lich was already close on his orgasm after a few minutes of mutual humping, quickly he finished inside of Balanar with a few groans and mumbles as he pulled himself out, panting a little as he then looked at Balanar, which got up.

 

"Well, what next would you like to try?" The Night stalker asked, looking up at the Lich who seemed to got a good idea.

"Just lay down and let me.. do my thing." Ethreain chuckled. Soon Balanar laid down as he closed his eyes, and the Lich went to work as he used his magic to create a few icy ropes and binds, He turned the stalker around, bound his hands on his back and stood him up as he then undid the binds, only to rebind them from a few chains hanging from the ceiling. Balanar was standing up with his hands strethced well above him, bound in chains as his feet was chained down aswell. Fully bound and unable to move, he wondered what his intentions were. Though soon the Stalker would find out as the Lich brought out a few toys of his own, aswell as some creativity.

Lich began to run his cold fingers around the Night Stalker as he truly intensified the frost of it. Every touch that the Night Stalker felt he responded with with a sharp inhale and a slight twitch, moving the chains around as they rattled. He wasn't used to the feel, but soon he'd start to feel more than just cold.

With a few good slaps to the rear, the Lich brang forth a few toys, one of those being some anal beads. He knew he wanted to get some good plasure out of the Stalker, so he went ahead and gave it to him. First off he began with securing a rather tight, but well-sized cockring around the hilt of Balanar's penis, which quickly resulted in his cock growing stiffer than ever aswell as veiny. Quickly enough, he also put the anal beads firmly into his rear as Balanar responded to that with a sharp moan. The feelings he started to feel were odd, but he quite enjoyed it nonetheless. Being bound like this and feeling tightness around parts was new, yet it had his sexual drive going better than ever. He huffed and moaned gently, and awaited for the Lich to do more.

Lich himself decided he wanted to get up close and personal with the body of Balanar as it was a prime position for Balanar to be in. Everywhere he wanted to feel the Stalker was available, but he felt like Balanar shouldn't see what would happen to himself, so he added to the toys a blindfold. It seemed rather inept for someone with the facial structure of Balanar, but he hoped it did the job.

Ready to worship this glorious body, the Lich began to run a tongue from Balanar's neck, slowly trailing the cold, yet moist and wet tongue over from the neck and tickled his armpit with it. It was funny to see Balanar's reaction, for he scrambled and twitched around as he let out huffs. Lich continued, and stopped for a bit after he ran his tongue inbetween the two pecs of Balanar. Squeezing the nipples was now more of a priority, and as he gave that a firm squeeze he went down. Trailing his tongue still over his abs, the Lich reached the thick, throbbing member of Balanar which he began to suck, but not without a little twist.

As he pulled out the beads, Ethreain replaced the beads with a much larger, firm synthetic penis- or a dildo in short. With some pre-applied lubrication the Lich began to slowly insert it as he held it by the hilt the same time he took in the manhood of Balanar into his mouth. He began to move back and forth with every motion. If he shoved the cock into his mouth, he'd pull out the toy, if he took the cock out of his mouth, he'd shove the dildo back in. He kept up a vigorous pace, and he already noticed how Balanar's squirming, yelping and moaning was a clear sign of guilty pleasure. His rear began to show less resistance, and pre leaked into the Lich's mouth as he continued this.

Balanar didn't know what pleasure to focus on, and he was being pushed to what could be an orgasm already. His moans picked up in pace, and already soon he noticed how he was getting close already. Something about the combined effects of being blindfolded, being sucked off aswell as being anally penetrated brought him closer and closer to ejaculating already as his moans shifted in pitch, becoming higher and higher as he huffed throughout. Little he said, but he did indeed orgasm as Lich kept the cock inside his mouth, yet quickly moved the toy back and forth into the rear as the orgasm stormed on. Every bit of semen he swallowed, and as the orgasm died down, Lich would progressively slow the toy down before pulling it out.

 

A deep breath the two took as Lich began to undo the toys, he took off the cockring, undid the bindings but kept the blindfold on as he helped Balanar get back to his feet and then, right into bed.

Lich took the blindfold off, which resulted in a tired-looking, pleasured and satisfied look from Balanar. The two quickly jumped in bed where they would reside, and soon they fell asleep in eachother's embrace with little word.


End file.
